


SNS

by kkkkkale



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkkkale/pseuds/kkkkkale
Summary: 私设是学生时期互相错过，多年未见后重逢于同学聚会的剧情。双向暗恋鹤左（关于正装：日本的同学聚会的话是比较正式的场合所以会穿正装）
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 6





	SNS

“就是普通朋友罢了。”

鹤房拿着手机，正在把合照放大的手一顿。  
一想起刚才聚会上发生的事心里就有点吃味。

他到底什么意思……

鹤房盯着合照里露出笑容的人，指尖在屏幕上发出哒哒的声音，有点发呆。

“叮——”  
一个弹窗打破了他的思考，他扫了一眼。  
你的特别关心木全翔也刚刚发了一张照片。  
他连忙点进去。  
图上是自己刚刚看的那张合照，配字是好久不见。  
鹤房点了一个赞，想了想评论了一句晚安。

木全刚滑到鹤房的主页就收到了这条评论。

——晚安

他忍不住笑了笑。  
这才不到九点诶……  
木全聚会第一场结束后就回家了，没有和大家转场去其它地方，他不知道鹤房看他走了之后，过了没多久也回家了。  
两个人今天聊了些什么来着。

木全一边扯掉领带一边回忆。  
“我问他工作怎么样来着，他说还不错，然后问我呢……”  
木全把正装脱掉放在一旁，走进了卫生间。  
他有点看不清镜子中自己的脸，可能是喝多了吧，他想。  
“嗯……我说了什么来着，好像是我也是，还是一般般。”  
他用水洗了把脸。  
不过，这么久没见，他还是和我认识的他一模一样。

鹤房在床上翻来覆去，最终还是给木全发了条私信。

——睡了吗  
发完也觉得自己有点好笑，正想再发一条没什么的时候，没想到对面打了个电话过来，他吓了一跳，慌张中接通了电话。

“…翔也？”  
鹤房试探着问了一句。  
“……是汐恩。”  
鹤房的第一想法是这个人喝多了吧。  
“你在家？”  
“嗯。”  
鹤房衣服也没换就冲出去了家。

到了公寓门口熟练地摁了木全家的房号。  
他在电梯里有点紧张，扯了扯自己的西服外套。  
他摁了门铃。  
他一个深呼吸试图让自己冷静。  
他刚想再摁一次门铃的时候，门开了。

鹤房看到头发还是湿着状态的木全给自己开了门。他错开木全打量他的眼神，进了他家。  
“你还穿着正装？”  
听到木全莫名其妙地问了一句。  
鹤房不知道他什么意思，嗯了一声。  
……  
“你直接过来的话，聚会那边没关系吗？”  
鹤房控制不住自己的表情了，拉过木全，拨开他额前湿着的刘海，看着他的眼睛。  
“怎么，普通朋友看不下去了。”  
“你这样也算普通朋友？”  
两个人一拉一拽地进到客厅。  
“我们是普通朋友吗？”鹤房从背后抱住木全，脑袋蹭在他的肩上。  
“……也，也不算是吧。”

木全腰上的手收紧了一点，耳边传来鹤房的声音，“我看你现在酒是醒得差不多了。”  
“刚刚我真的是有点晕的。”说完又听到鹤房一声低笑。  
“还不是骗我过来。”  
“也不算是。”  
鹤房倒也不管木全回答什么不是，蹭着脖子细细地亲着他。  
“汐恩，我……”  
“嘘，骗我过来是要收费的。”

两个人从客厅一路跌跌撞撞到了卧室，亲吻让酒刚醒的木全更清醒了，面对鹤房热烈的吻也轻轻附和着他，他实在是太想他了。

“头发还湿着不要紧吧。”  
鹤房脱下外套，正在解衬衫的扣子。木全上手帮他解皮带的搭扣，鹤房低下头又亲了亲他。  
“真不知道你现在到底是清醒着还是醉着。”  
木全说了刚才没说出口那句话。  
“我想你了。”  
鹤房手摁住木全的腰，手顺着胯骨慢慢往下滑。  
“我才是想你想得要疯了好吧。”  
鹤房握住木全的阴茎，手一边撸一边去亲他。这一次的吻没了刚才的急躁，他在唇齿间中游离，还闻到了他身上洗发水的留下的香味。  
木全顺势用腿去夹住鹤房的腰，喘息间呼吸越来越重。  
手里的家伙变得越来越硬，鹤房的吻停下来，接着又去亲他的耳朵，鼻息的热气刺激着木全，耳朵开始发烫，鹤房开始顺着耳廓舔他，木全又想到他的手正在给自己撸的时候，整个人都麻掉了。  
鹤房的手加快了速度，在感受到木全的呼吸明显顿了一下的时候，他问他。  
“射手上？”  
话刚说完，白浊的液体喷了他满手，他刚想擦在床单上，又想着这是木全的床弄脏不太好吧，只好把精液蹭在大腿上。  
木全此时脑子有点发懵，他只感觉到腿被人使劲一拽，两个人下身贴得更紧密，然后有东西顶着自己屁股。  
真是疯了，他想。

第二天是木全先醒的。  
木全看着自己磨得有点破皮的大腿根，还有手腕上的牙印，心里很不是滋味。  
算了，反正他也咬回去了。  
他看了一眼睡得像猪一样死的鹤房，气不打一出来，拿起手机给他拍了张照片，之后就洗漱准备去上班了。

鹤房是被饿醒的，他醒来看旁边的人已经不在了。拿起手机想给他发个消息，结果在还没来得及滑掉的弹窗里又看到那条。  
你的特别关心木全翔也刚刚发了一张照片。  
他看了一眼后面的时间，2小时前。  
是一张一个人躺在床上的照片，上半身裸着，人脸被截掉了。  
鹤房一下子清醒了。  
偷拍我？  
他又看了眼配字。  
——普通朋友  
他赶紧给他发了条消息，内容是：你和普通朋友上床？？？？  
木全收到之后也只觉得是狗狗在叫罢了，一串问号不仅不凶还挺可爱的。  
他只好顺毛回了一条。  
——等我回家


End file.
